Usuario:Karylee
Sobre mi: Desde algún rincón del mundo me identifico como Amadora del buen drama, música y cultura coreana. No pertenezco a ningún fandom ya que cualquier grupo con una buena propuesta es digno de ser escuchado desde mi punto de vista. Amo la comedia mas que el romance y el melodrama, pero una vez cada año decido poner a prueba mis emociones de roca y me aventuro a ver un drama categoría tragedia. De aproximadamente 90 dramas que he tenido la oportunidad (y el tiempo) de ver, algunos resultaron ser una decepción y otros anexados a mi lista de favoritos, estos últimos se mencionan a continuación. Dramas favoritos: *Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo *While You Were Sleeping *Strong Woman Do Bong *Legend of the Blue Sea *Queen of Ring *liar game *Coffee Prince *W *You're All Surrounded *The Girl Who Can See Smells *Bride of the Century *You Who Came From the Stars *Marriage Not Dating *Miss Korea *Respond *The Prime Minister and I *Golden Rainbow *You're Beautiful *She's So Lovable *She Was Pretty *doctors *High Society *Entertainers *K-Pop - The Ultimate Audition *Angel Eyes *Remember *Shut Up Flower Boy Bandthumb|400px *Sungkyunkwan Scandal *Stairway to Heaven *Time Slip Dr. Jin *Heartstrings *Monstar *Personal Taste *1 Rittoru no Namida *The King of Dramas *Flower Boy Next Door *That Winter, The Wind Blows *Playful Kiss *Secret Garden *Cinderella's Sister *To the Beautiful You *Respond 1994 *Great Inheritance *The Greatest Love *Lie To Me *Her Legend thumb|283px *Goong *La encantadora Choon Hyang *Two Weeks *Me Too, Flower! *Flower Boy Ramyun Shop *Incarnation of Money *Rich Man, Poor Woman *Jang Ok-jeong Lives in Love *I Hear Your Voice Otros Dramas vistos: *Cheongdamdong Alice *Line Romance *Perseverance Goo Hae Ra *The Time We Were Not In Love *Big *Five Fingers *Marry Him If You Dare *Nobuta wo Produce *Mary Stayed Out All Night *Ma Boy *Expect to Date *The Goddess of Fire, Jung Yi *The Heirs *Basketball *Shark *Devil Beside You *When A Man Loves *My Princess *Innocent Man *Birth of a Beauty Peliculas favoritas: *A Little Thing Called Love *Because I Love You *Miss Granny *Sunny (2011-Pelicula) *The Classic *Koizora - The Movie *My Sassy Girl *Baby and me *The Tower *200 Pounds Beauty *A Millionaire's First Love *A Moment To Remember Grupos y artistas favoritos: *T-ara *Ali *Girls' Generation *2NE1 *Davichi *Ailee *thumb|330px|T-ARA Lena Park *Big Bang *Block B *CNBLUE thumb|382px|DAVICHIthumb|400px|2NE1 *FT Island *Sung Kyu *T.O.P *SS501 *4MEN Actores Favoritos: *Lee Min Ho *Kim Soo Hyun *Lee Seung Ki *Yoo Seung Ho *Park Yoo Chun *Lee Jun Ki *Kim Hyun Joong *Kim Bum *Jung Yong Hwa *Kwon Sang Woo *Lee Hong Ki *Gong Yoo *Yamashita Tomohisa Actrices favoritas *Park Shin Hye *Jun Ji Hyun *Go Ah Ra *Yoon Eun Hye *Choi Ji Woo *Ku Hye Sun *Kim Tae Hee *Song Hye Kyo *Son Ye Jin *Lee Hye Young Ost Favoritos *Because i miss you- Jung Yong Hwa *Because i'm stupid-SS501 *Every moment of you-Sung Si Kyung *Missing you like crazy-Taeyeon *Hurt-Ali *Here i am-Mi *I'm in love-Lee Seung Chul *love that one word-Taeyeon *Run-NELL *I still love you-Suzy *Thumo thump-Sunny Hill *In my dream-Ali *It has to be you-Ye Sung thumb|400px|BIGBANG